tripletriadfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mason11987
Leave a comment here if you have any questions for me. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) Do you mean like this? category = Current games Angela talk : Awesome, thank you, don't know why I was trying . -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 14:16, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Advertising Are there any other communities around this topic who you could tell about the wiki. I could put it in the Wikia news box later this week, but I think most people would look at the home page and not understand what this wiki is. An introduction to people who don't know what the game is might help. Angela talk 14:32, 16 April 2007 (UTC) : Well, I already brought it up with the final fantasy wiki, are there any card game wikis, or general video game wikis within wikia? And I will definitly put up an explanation on the main page, when do you think it would be in the news box so I can make sure I do it before then? -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 14:35, 16 April 2007 (UTC) You have been challenged by StijnX! I challenged you to a game in the Quad. Come accept the challenge! StijnX - T - - - Cards} 14:38, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Low Level Tournament I had an idea of, perhaps on the first of every month, to have a tournament where the only allowed cards are level 1. That will allow for n00bs to have a good chance of getting some money in quickly. What do you think. If you like it, I will work out some more specifics and then get it up StijnX 14:50, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :That is one idea that I was thinking about, that and giving people random "tourney decks" of 10 or so cards that are all basically the same. Hopefully new players will have an easy enough time on the first tourney (when we get to 8 active players), then we can work it out after that. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 14:59, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :The noticeboard page on the sidebar will be devoted to running events. I'll clean it up tonight or tomorrow. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 15:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Need Red Creep I think a Red Creep is needed. It can't seem t show it. See it at http://tripletriad.wikia.com/wiki/Triple_Triad:Sandbox#Card_test BTW, thanks in advance :Uploaded it, and it's creeps with an "s" by the way. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 00:58, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Game namespace Do you think we should put all of our games in a separate Game: namespace? It could be helpful for the Directory page to link to only the games and not every page in Main (especially when we have more pages in Main). --SkizzerzT - - SW 20:24, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :hmmm.... That would be useful, cause I have some bigger plans. Probably best to deal with something like this early on when there is less impact. Thanks for the idea, I'll get it done. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 23:57, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Question I have a weird question for you -- if you are forced to place a card where an opposing color card would beat it, but your card would beat a different card, what would happen? (see Duex Mech vs. Skizzerz, I was thinking of putting Blobra in the middle spot) --Skizzerz T - - SW 15:13, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Cards can only be flipped by the person placing a card, your card can't be flipped by a card on the board. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:36, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Formatting Question How do I put the time and all that? I just know how to add my name after a lot of testing : Sign your name with four tildes (like so: ~~~~ = Skizzerz T - - SW 23:38, 23 April 2007 (UTC)), or click on the blue signature button on top of the edit box. Three tildes (~~~) just signs the name (Skizzerz T - - SW), and five gives only the date and time (~~~~~ = 23:38, 23 April 2007 (UTC)). If you want to have a custom signature (like mine, or the template you've been using), go into your , type the wikicode into the nickname box, and check "Raw Signatures" (and hit save). Whenever you sign with the tildes, it will automatically make it whatever you put in your nickname box w/ the date and time (if you used four tildes, that is). Hope that helped! --Skizzerz T - - SW 23:38, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks. Didn't know that -- Duex Mech 09:25, 24 April 2007 (UTC) You have been challenged by Skizzerz! I challenged you to a game in the Quad. Come accept the challenge! Skizzerz - T - - - Cards 01:01, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Let me know what you think of it (it sets up a new game when subst'd) --Skizzerz T - - - SW 00:21, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :That's actually pretty cool, of course, maintaining two different lists of cards is quite a task, if you wish to keep updating yours and using that, then that's fine, and good work with that. Also, I picked my cards in our game :). -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 18:16, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::I'm pefectly fine with the list upkeep, as this wiki doesn't seem to attract many players. Btw, have you given Fnlfntsyfn his/her starter deck yet? I'd do it myself with a randomizer program that I can easily write, but I don't want the programs I use to differ too much from yours code-wise. Also, you should probably update the funds in the library after our game is finished (I'm buying a lv2 deck the moment I have enough Gil). --Skizzerz T - - - SW 22:47, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :::I don't really want to sound like I'm complaining or anything, but can I just ask how long I might be waiting for my starter deck? It has been quite some time since I signed up. Oh, and it looks like someone else has signed up since I did as well. Sorry for bothering you. -- Fnlfntsyfn Your Move Just to remind you that it is your move on our game. --Skizzerz T - - - SW 20:11, 22 May 2007 (UTC)